


When You're Ready

by KnightlyWrites



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin, Coming of Age, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightlyWrites/pseuds/KnightlyWrites
Summary: Rin feels ready to travel with Sesshomaru once again but Sesshomaru is unsure if she should. He gets some unlikely advice from an old foe on the matter.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 43





	When You're Ready

Waiting. . .Waiting. . .Waiting. . .Always waiting for Lord Sesshomaru. 

Rin sat right by the entrance to the village, starting up at the sky as she often did. Waiting for Lord Sesshomaru.

As he approached the Kaede's Village Sesshomaru stared only at the woman who waited for him. Dark eyes, hair down, red lips, strong and proud this was the woman Rin had become. 

Sesshomaru never stayed long, He’d pass through the village and set up camp in the nearby forest. 

That evening she made her way to Sesshomaru’s camp., Rin looked up to the stars, then back to the village and up to the stars again. So often had she heard how she is supposed to decide between living with humans and demons. All she wanted was to stay with Sesshomaru, whatever that entailed. 

“Lord Sesshomaru” Rin called gleefully. 

It was easy to forget how humans aged, one visit Rin ran to him and hugged his waist; now she flung her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. 

They settled by the fire, laying as they always did. With Rin on her back on top of Sesshomaru’s fluffy shoulder piece and Sesshomaru on his side, watching her. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, am I old enough to decide if I want to stay with you?”

Caught off guard Sesshomaru paused, “You are not a child, you do not need my permission to decide.” 

Rin nodded in understanding, “When you leave, I’d like to accompany you.”

“Tell me Rin, What do you expect to gain traveling with me?” His eyes for that rare moment fell right on her’s

“I. . .I’ll be honest I’m not sure. But when you leave it feels like I’m missing something, I have lots of friends in the Village, but I still find myself feeling lonely and. . .I don’t want to feel that anymore.”

“I leave in two days.do as you please.” He paused for a long time. 

“Rin, be warned. You may be longing for something I can never give.”

____________________________________________________________________________

That night Sesshomaru set off for a land one such as him wouldn’t usually visit. The land of bat demons, with its gaping caves and dense forests. He had to fly above to avoid the indignity of hacking through vines. Eventually he found what he sought. 

“Bat demon keeper” He called 

“Lady Shiori will be fine” Replied the woman leaving her cave. A sharp but slight woman, with long white hair rolled into ruby pins, fangs jutted from her jaw. If Sesshomaru didn’t know better he would have ranked her as one of his own.

“Half demon, I come only to ask questions” 

Lady Shiori grimaced “Ask what you wish Sesshomaru, but know I’m in no mood for hospitality” 

Sesshomaru paused, eventually deciding to sit down against a nearby rock. Humbling himself he motioned for Shiori to join him. 

Finally he asked his question “What is the world of demons like for a human woman.” 

“I wouldn’t know, I’m not a human woman.” Shiori said bluntly, looking insulted.

“But you are half human.” 

“Is this about the companion you used to keep?” Shiori asked. 

“Yes” he responded. 

“Let me tell you then, stop thinking of this world in demons and humans. Values are what made my choice and they are what should make hers.”

“Values?” Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. 

“I am half human yes, but I am also the strongest keeper of the barrier there has been. My strength is valued by my kind and feared by others. Humans fear me therefore they are other to me” Shiori explained.

“So” she continued “What does Rin value” 

Sesshomaru genuinely smiled “I’ll have to ask her” 

____________________________________________________________________________

When Sesshomaru got back to the Village it was the early hours of the morning, and yet Rin had already made her way to Sesshomaru’s camp. She sat waiting with a satchel of her things wrapped tightly. The early morning light hit her dark black hair and made a bright outline of light, 

“Oh Sesshomaru, I worried you already left?” said Rin

“I told you I would wait.”

“So, are we heading off.” Rin asked

Sesshomaru looked up to the sky, clearly deep in thought. 

“Rin, What do you value.” 

“Huh? Well I suppose I value Friendships. Like with you and Jaken.” Rin answered after thinking for a few seconds. 

“What of your friendships in the village” 

“I suppose I value them too, Maybe I value adventure and friendship. But the adventure a little more” 

“What I’m asking I suppose. Are you sure your ready.” 

“I know a lot of herbs now, I could help if you or more likely Jaken got sick or poisoned. And I learned all sorts of medicine, I can pull arrows out of anywhere and and. . .” She stopped, smiling in spite of herself for going on. 

“Yes, I am ready to travel with you Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Then let us head off.” 

They packed their things onto Ah Un and headed east. The next few years would not be easy, but Rin proved herself a skilled healer and fantastic travel companion. She wasn’t the child he had once traveled with and that made all the difference.


End file.
